Conventional passenger side airbag modules comprise a reaction canister of steel or aluminum. The canister is trough-shaped and has an open top. A collapsed airbag is retained and supported within and near the top of the canister by a retainer or diffuser. The ends of the canister are closed by end plates. The end plates include openings for receiving and supporting a cylindrical gas generating inflator below the folded airbag. The canister includes means for retaining thereon a separate cover which may form a portion of the vehicle's instrument panel. Examples of prior art modules may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,678 of Lauritzen et al. and the patents and applications referenced therein.
It would be desirable to reduce both the weight and complexity of the passenger side airbag module assembly. It would also be desirable to provide such an assembly wherein the reaction canister has a closed top to both retain the airbag within the module and prevent foreign objects from entering the module prior to its installation in a vehicle.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a passenger side airbag module assembly which has an integral cover for protecting the folded airbag prior to installation. Another object is to provide such a reaction canister having improved means for assembling and retaining the folded airbag within the canister. Another object is to provide such an assembly which is lightweight and has substantially fewer parts than prior art modules. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.